


[PODFIC] of 50 Shades of Baby Pool (Aka Lin Needs Baby Pools)

by Bad_Idea_Drunk_Thats_Worse_Sober



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drunk Podfic, Inanimate Object Porn, No One Reads My Tags | Tag Wranglers Read Your Tags, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, sorta porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Idea_Drunk_Thats_Worse_Sober/pseuds/Bad_Idea_Drunk_Thats_Worse_Sober
Summary: From original posting: When two fiery souls meet, what will become of their intense love? Will Baby Pool-senpai ever notice Lin? What am I doing with my life?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [50 Shades of Baby Pool (Aka Lin Needs Baby Pools)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658057) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> My friend(s) will occasionally abuse my drunken loss of filter and give me strange things, mostly crack and weirdfic from orphan_account to podfic for them. I don't know why they enjoy it so much but they do and I figured, why not spread it around.
> 
> I entirely blame Anna for this one.
> 
> This is mostly unedited because it's more fin to listen to me almost lose it in the middle (read: lose it completely).

I recorded this while intoxicated. The point of this podfic is to be silly and to make people chuckle. I hope you enjoy and find my struggle to English amusing.

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/j0nl1dj078ahi3l/The_Baby_Pool_Thing.mp3>  
<https://soundcloud.com/user-218566739/podfic-50-shades-of-baby-pool>

Thanks for listening.


End file.
